War or LOVE?
by AnnaAvril555
Summary: Annabeth is the princess of Athens while Percy is a prince of Persia.The problem? Both cities are arch enemies!  Percabeth with a bit of Lukabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm back!**

**My 2****nd**** fanfic, coz the first one didn't work out so well.I'm thinking it would be better if I do one-shots coz i don't think I can handle a long story just yet…**

**Anyway, in this one-shot, Annabeth is the princess of Athens and Percy is the prince of Persia. Annabeth is all lara croft-y style adventurous princess and Percy is all prince of Persia style athletic prince ,k?**

**DISCLAMER****: One more thing, does my profile pic looks anything like Rick Riordan to you? No, it doesn't coz its Avril Lavigne, even though I'm neither so I don't own PJ or tomb raider or prince of Persia or Avril Lavigne! Phew, do I own anything? Yep, Just this idea and the keyboard which typed this!**

**On with the story:**

Annabeth POV

Stab. Dodge. Cut. Deflect. Roll. These were the thoughts running in my mind. I don't know why but I just had to beat Luke this time! Out of the last three duels, I haven't won a single fight. Curse Luke, and his fighting skill. I tried to slash his chest.

"Oh, no you don't, princess!" Luke said and jabbed his sword through the hilt of mine. It clattered away on the floor.

" What? NO!" I whined, " I can't lose yet, AGAIN!"

" Looks like you can, Princess." Luke said, with his crooked smile that made me blush every time. Not this time, though, because my face was already red with embarrassment and anger.

" One more time!" I pleaded.

" Um, I think four fights is enough for one morning." Luke said.

I moved closer to him.

"Please just one more. Just one?" I said making my eyes as wide as I could. "Please?"

"That's so not fair, princess. You know I can't refuse the big-wide-grey-eyes-thing you do."

"For me. And stop calling me 'princess'. That's not my name."

" Okay. But just this one time."

"YAY!" I clapped my hands together.

You see, Luke was the son of our royal messenger, Hermes. We met at the age of four when I snuck out to the garden, in the night when I wasn't supposed to and found him sitting there, near the pond. We talked throughout the night and we've been friends ever since.

"Ready to be defeated by a girl, Luke?" I taunted him.

"You say that every time, before I beat you." With that, he swung his sword to meet mine. And we were fighting again.

This time, I started to think he was tired. He slashed his sword half-heartedly. I saw a weak link and kicked him in the legs. He fell to the floor and I snatched his sword away.

"I think you finally beat me." He said, while still on the floor.

"Gee, you think?" I laughed. I was overjoyed! Luke was one of the best swordsmen in Athens.

"Care to help me up?" He asked.

"Come here, loser." I offered him my hand.

"Not this time, Princess!" He said and pulled me on top of him.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I looked down and his face was just a few centimeters away from mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Sure, he was my friend but at the same time I couldn't pretend I was starting to think of him as more than that.

I saw him biting his lip, trying not to laugh and realization hit me with the speed of an oncoming racing chariot!

"YOU LET ME WIN!" I screamed and got off him in a frenzy.

"No, I did not." He said calmly, getting up and brushing his pants.

"Yes, you did! Don't lie to me!" I yelled. I wanted to slap him.

I know what you might be thinking: 'Look at this princess! Such a violent one! Throwing tantrums, all the time!'

But this was not the case. Usually, I was decent and well-behaved, but sword fighting was the one thing I was really good at and I do not want people lying about my ability, okay?

"You are so dead!" I huffed, crossing my arms and striding across the courtyard to the gardens.

"Oh come on, Princess-" I turned and glared at him."- I mean Annabeth. You should have seen your face. You were so sad about losing."

"Do I look any happier now?" I glared some more.

"Well, good point but I wanted to see your reaction when you won. I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you." I turned and sat on one of the garden benches.

"Awwwww, come on Annabeth. I said I'm sorry!"

"And I didn't listen!"

"Come on Anna, come on Beth." He said tickling me. He only uses these names when I'm mad at him, which doesn't happen very often. He knows I'm ticklish and won't stop tickling me if he starts.

"Stop it! Stop!" I gasped between giggles.

"Say you're not mad at me anymore! Say it"

"You're not mad at me anymore" I repeated, even though I knew he would tickle me harder if I made fun of him.

"Say 'I, Annabeth Chase, am not mad at Luke Castellan, anymore'!"

"Alright! Alright! I, Annabeth Chase, am not mad at Luke Castellan, anymore! Stop tickling me!"

"Now that's fine!" He said, sitting down beside me.

"You…you" I was still panting from his tickle attack. "are the most annoying person ever!"

"That's why you like me!" He said, giving me his crooked grin again.

Of course, when he said 'like', he meant it in a totally un-romantic idea. And I didn't feel that way.

"Yeah, you're right." I mumbled.

"Um, Sir Luke?" Said a voice.

We both turned around to look at the newcomer. It was Thalia, my chambermaid.

"Yeah?"

"Lord Hermes is looking for you." She said.

"Right." He stood up. "Well, see you later Annabeth."

"See you." I said.

"You should get ready for dinner, Princess." Thalia said after Luke had left.

" Yeah.I…I'll join you in a moment, Thalia." I said.

"As you wish, Princess." Thalia said, and retraced her steps.

I sighed and stood up. Another day gone by. I was getting closer and closer to 18 day by was an age I did not want to reach. My father wanted me to get, married on my 18th birthday. Needless to say, I didn't. Only two more months of freedom.

I turned around to go back to the palace when somebody jumped like a shadow in front of me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cliff hanger! **

**I'm making this a two-shot because I'm too lazy to write more. Will update tomorrow probably.**

**P.S Isn't Logan Lerman, the cutest guy on earth ( and that includes the drunkard Robert Pattinson, Blech! Sorry if I offended some twilight lovers here but I don't like the whole Twilight franchise) ?**

**Unfortunately my friends don't think so which is totally retarded!**

**I recently saw 'Gamer',(coz I didn't know it had logan lerman) and was amazed to see that he SWORE in it! OMG! My first impression of him was as a sweet guy who doesn't swear in public! Seriously OMG!**

**My stories will probably be K or K+ coz I DON'T SWEAR!**

**Anyways BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey…I'm back from my grandma's …It was a hell of nightmare…One of my cousins tried to hack my Facebook id for Zeus's sake. I mean, Jeez! So here I am, my ipod plugged in my ears. Simple Plan- 'Your love is a lie' is such an awesome song…Simple Plan Rules!**

**To tell u the truth, I was expecting some thanks from my readers but never mind…You all reviewed, thanx…It meant so much to me.**

**Special note to Bare Foot Beach Bum:**** Could you plz update ur story 'the third seat from the left'? I really liked it and because you used an Avril Lavigne song for Annabeth, makes it so much more likable for me coz I really love Avril Lavigne. Thnx for reviewing!**

**On with the story…**

Percy POV

_Wow, she is really pretty_. I thought as I saw a girl of around my age, talking to a boy, while sitting on a garden bench.

Me and my friend (more like bodyguard), Grover was next to me. You see, we were in a very cramped position because of hiding behind a bush.

Even though I was THE Prince of Persia, I hadn't been on many combat missions. It was more like one quest in my life…

So I asked (more like begged) my father, King Posiedon to let me go on this one. It sounded so simple. Just go to our enemies, capture their spoiled, teenage daughter and bring her back to Persia. Piece of cake! But my dear father, absolutely forbid me to go.

"No, Perseus. I don't want you to leave. Remember the last quest you went to?"

So I did the natural thing, I snuck out. Only it didn't turn out to be such a piece of cake. We had to go around the HUGE Castle, all sneakily and I'm such a klutz, I kept stumbling. One time, I sneezed so loud, that a weird gardener **(AN: That's Calypso. Tee Hee) **looked around and started poking around the bush. I had to pull my stomach in so she wouldn't poke it.

Anyway, back to the mission. A girl came around to talk to the Princess and that boy. The boy left and after a few minutes, the girl did the same. The princess was alone now.

"Now's our chance." Grover muttered.

She turned and took a few steps towards the castle.

As quick as lightning, I jumped in front of her, while Grover came up behind her.

She looked even prettier, up close. She had long, curly blonde hair that was braided down one side. She had a proud face, plump lips and her eyes…they were a stormy grey.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked, her eyes were full of mirth. She thought we were joking.

"Your worst nightmare, Princess." Grover said and placed his palm beneath her neck and found the hollow directly beneath her skull. With crushing force, he drove his thumb into the soft cartilage and felt it depress.

The girl slumped instantly. As she fell forward, I caught her and heaved her across my shoulder.

" You have to teach me how to do that."

"Anytime. This is one of my special moves." Grover said with a grin.

We ran quickly but quietly to the other end of the courtyard. My other friend, Nico Di Angelo, a son of Hades, our advisor, was helping us with transportation to Persia. He had stashed three horses beneath the bridge on the shore of the river. We had to rendezvous with him there.

We tried to run faster, but there were a lot of people out on the streets and we couldn't just walk into the crowd with a limp figure on my shoulder which looked suspiciously like their beloved princess. So, we had to stop from time to time, to let them pass.

We mostly travelled by the path in the woods. I accidentally, bashed the girl's head when we passed a tree. I tried not to feel guilty about that.

"He said we would find him somewhere around here."Grover said, trudging ahead of me. "Look, there he is." He pointed into the gloom.

It was getting dark and I had to squint to see towards the shadowy figure.

"Hey guys. Please don't tell me there are guards following you." Nico said as we got closer.

He had shaggy dark hair and olive skin. His eyes were brow-…wait, why am I describing Nico?

"No, no. The mission was a success. Here she is." Grover reassured him.

I laid her down on the shore.

"Well, she sure looks the part. Did she struggle at all?" Nico asked, while tying her wrists and ankles.

"Nope, she thought we were playing a prank on her so she just laughed." I explained.

"I don't blame her for that. You know, you look nothing like a kidnapper, Percy?" Nico grinned.

"Of course I do!" I told him, indignantly.

"Sure, sure." Nico said.

"We should get going." Grover said, looking around.

"Yeah" Nico plopped up the girl so she wouldn't fall off his horse, and climbed up behind her.

"Hey Blackjack…" I said to my pure black horse."Let's go, boy."

He neighed in response.

I climbed on him and we galloped into the night.

**Again, too lazy to write more. So I'm coming to a stop at the end of 'Generation' by Simple Plan and the start of 'Alice' by Avril Lavigne.**

**And have any of you ever heard 'She's the girl all the bad guys want' (again) by Simple Plan. I think it would be perfect on Nico/Thalia or our all time fav couple Percy and Annabeth, although it would make Percy seem wimpy...hmmmmmm…PlZ REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT…**

**Anyway,ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people…I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I had a nasty case of writer's block….I still have it so if you people have any ideas for me I would be extremely thankful to you!**

**Here's a thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Singing Bookworm; TWINS PWN; TeamTamani; bookluver07; Wondrom; pippy2468 claimed by Hades; IFoundAPickle; Barefoot Beach Bum; meeeethegr8; jackp 123; Division Head… **

**Special thanks to:**

**tweeetybirdeee: You gave me the most amazing reviews…I am so glad you are one of my reviewers AND I won't make Luke Bad in this fic coz I love 'll probably get a happy ending with a character modeled after me :)…**

**ffsah : Thanks for being my first reviewer….**

**Ouchiness : LOVE YOUR PEN NAME!**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN: I'm making Percy the second son of King Posiedon…He has an elder brother who is Triton, kay? Sorry but I couldn't think of any other way to continue…**

**I'm thinking that maybe I should expand this into a multi chap fic coz I got 1015 hits *Squeal*. Please review and tell me. I need suggestions…**

Annabeth POV :

OUCH…was my first thought as I woke up; and where I woke up I had no idea. I looked around to see a very small room. It had nothing but a small bed with white sheets and a table in the corner. Ugh, I tried to remember how I could've gotten here but couldn't. The last thing I remember, was thinking about a boy with unruly, black hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes; and some other person too.

I thought they were a prank by those mischievous Stoll brothers but turns out, I really woke up to my worst nightmare. **(AN: So sorry about Grover saying 'your worst nightmare, Princess'…Ugh, I know it was so clichéd)**

I jumped up from the bed and went around the little table to the door. It was locked. I tried various means to open it but no avail. I huffed loudly and went to sit on the bed again. My head hurt like it was snapped off my neck…it was killing me. Plus, I was really thirsty.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind that insufferable door. I heard the sound of a key turning in a lock. I straightened from my casual stance just as a girl about the same age as Thalia came into my room with a tray with some food and water.

" Oh, I see you're awake, princess." The mystery girl said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked her. It took all my willpower to not look at the tray she had just placed on the table.

"Um, my name is Piper and I'm here to take care of all your needs as long as you're here." She smiled.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked her again.

"Persia." She hung her head a bit low when she said it.

"WHAT? I'm in Persia?" I yelled "This cannot be happening! You're telling me I was kidnapped! Who were those people who came to me? I wanna see them right now!"

"Very well, princess. I was just as well going to tell them you were awake." Piper said "I'll come for you in a minute." With this last, disturbing sentence she bowed out of the door, locking it behind her.

I was freaking out! I AM IN PERSIA!The land of my arch-enemies. OH GODS!Somebody help me!

I took deep breaths to calm myself. I was not going to hyperventilate. Think Annabeth, think something nice. Um, drawings…my architectural plans…Luke…Thalia…

GODS! This ain't working!

I looked around the room and my gaze fell upon the tray, Piper had placed. I walked to it hurriedly and took some of the water from the goblet. I didn't eat the food. Who knew what poisons had been mixed in it. I couldn't stop myself from emptying the whole goblet though.

What do I do now? What if these cruel people tortured me to find out her kingdom's secrets? I think I can handle pain. After all, I had gotten some pretty bad cuts from all of my sword fighting with Luke.

Scenes of torture started playing in my mind as I thought over my possible future here.

I gasped as the door swung open again, though this time it was that green- eyed kidnapper of hers who was standing in the doorway.

"I heard you were awake." He said.

"Well you heard correctly. What do you want from me?" I hoped he couldn't hear the fear in my voice as I could.

"My father wants to see you. Nothing else… for now." He added as an afterthought.

"And your father is…?" I asked.

"King Posiedon." He sneered at me.

Okay, I had heard of Posiedon's son and what I heard wasn't fitting on his profile. From what I heard, he was supposed to be some spoiled guy with light brown hair, and electric blue eyes.

He saw my confused expression and sighed. "Why do people always think of Triton as the ONLY son of Lord Posiedon? I'm here too, you know!" He sounded exasperated.

"Right." I mumbled. My parents hadn't really taught me all about our enemy, yet. Luke must have known this.

"I'm Perseus, alright?" He said to me. "Come on. Let's go."

I stood up and saw about five guys standing behind him.

"Really?" I asked."Six people for one damsel?"

"Stop talking. Start walking." Perseus said. He took out a blindfold.

"Ugh, seriously?" I grumbled as they surrounded me from all the sides. Perseus tied it

"Yeah, seriously. Start moving…" He told me.

_Geez, he needs to lighten up_, I thought as we walked through the castle. I couldn't even see what was in front of my face. There was a hand on my elbow, guiding me. I tried walking as independently as I could but it was really hard…

"Here we are." Perseus said. "Now, I suggest you keep your rudeness to yourself while handling yourself out there in front of our king, alright?"

I made a face at him…Well at least where I thought he was. "Fine, but am I not allowed to even see the king?"

As an answer, somebody just pulled off my blindfold.

"Come on." Perseus said.

**I'm gonna leave it here people…**

**Please tell me whether this story is worth continuing or not…**

**On a happy note, I just saw the Three Musketeers trailer (I know, I'm such a horrible Logan fan but I didn't have internet for a week!) and it is AWESOME! Even though I don't like Logan with long hair, I think this movie will ROCK! It's fighting sequences are so COOL… I just wish Logan had some of those awesome moves in the Percy Jackson movie….**

**Thanks for reading. R n R…:D:D:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaack! And guess what? It's my birthday today :)**

**It was so much fun in school, today. My best friend got me a cake for school and we ate it greedily, my other two best friends got me a locket with a LIGHTING BOLT! I swear, I wanted one ever since I started reading the PJ series. They were gonna get me a 'I heart Logan' t-shirt, which wouldn't have been such a bad gift either, but the shop was closed. We ate chocolates under our table so the teacher wouldn't spot us and my friend, (who has a really cool name but doesn't want me to publish it) thrust some cake in my eye and to top it off, we had our photographs taken today and my shirt was splotchy with cake…**

**BEST BIRTHDAY EVA! I am fifteen now, only 4 years younger than Logan *swoon*…**

**I'd like to thank all of those people who reviewed, I was so happy to see them. Here they are:**

**tweeetybirdeee: Thanks for the review…You are really nice…I don't know, I have a weird thing for evil guys *sigh* but Triton will be a spoilt, jealous and dumb person :)**

**ffsah1 : You are my most loyal reviewer, thanks :D…what's with your pen name? It's so cool, I love it… **

**person (anonymous) : Thanks for reviewing…Here's the next one…**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades : Yes, I am very much alive…*returns hug*…Thanks for your review**

**Resa Hemoor : Thanks for the praise. I love your story too :D**

**ButterflyFlyToMe : Thanks for taking so much time for me! YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**(anonymous) : Alright, alright…Here's the next chapter. I won't make her end up with Luke! Thanks for reviewing.**

**nadine (anonymous) : Thanks for reviewing…Here's the next chapter.**

**Annabeth POV** **(I love writing hers!)**:

The first thing I saw when I entered the throne room was the architecture. I know, I was in a deadly situation but I just couldn't help myself.

It was tall, like, really tall. I think it was taller than ours, but only had some area around the two huge thrones lined up against the front wall, with two smaller ones at their sides. There were many pillars around which were designed to look really wavy. They had huge windows as the back wall which looked upon the ocean. The whole room was cast in bluey – silvery colour. I couldn't have designed it better myself.

Three people were present in the room, besides me and the group which had escorted me along with Prince Perseus **(Ugh, that was weird to write…)**. there was a tall man in the center with a beard and sea green eyes who sat on the biggest throne, I recognized him, Poseidon. Next to him, Amphitrite, the queen sat with a bored expression on her beautiful face. On his right was Prince Triton **(ugh, weirder)** who looked just liked Perseus, with his black hair and green eyes, except he had a crooked nose, like he had gotten into a fist fight with someone, and lost. He was yielding a sword.

"Father." Perseus greeted Poseidon, with a bow. I realized everyone else was doing the same thing.

I held up my head up. Never, in a million years was I going to bow in front of my enemy.

"Greetings, Princess of Athens." Poseidon spoke, in front of me.

I looked away. I still had some of my dignity and I wasn't going to lose it.

"Well, this one has an attitude." Poseidon looked amused, like this was all a joke to him. Next to him, Triton smirked at me.

Perseus straightened up and glared at me.

I glared right back at. My hand twitched for my dagger, which of course wasn't there. I had left it in the courtyard when I exchanged it for a sword, for a match with Luke.

" 'This one'" I said," How many more damsels have you kidnapped?"

"No need to wear yourself out over that." Perseus spoke with a sneer.

"Oh, really? " I asked him. "Seeing as how I am one of them, it might matter to me, you know."

Perseus put one hand on his sword.

"Percy!" His brother said in a warning tone, while still smirking.

"I have some information regarding some secret, weapon forges in your land." Poseidon spoke to me. His voice started becoming a bit serious.

"Are you sure, your majesty?" I asked him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I knew nothing of any secret weapon forges, unless, my mother had kept it from me too. But, she never kept a secret from me…

"Yes. My finest spies have reported it to me." Poseidon spoke.

Amphitrite was scowling, while, Triton was still smirking. I wanted to smack his pretty face. I thought if he was a bit deranged… His brother certainly seemed so, with his grumpy attitude.

"Well, unless your spies are as incompetent as your son here is cowardly" I gestured to Perseus. "I don't know why there would be such rumors…" I said.

"That's it. She's going down." Perseus said and started towards me, drawing out his sword as he did so.

"Percy! Stop! " Poseidon no longer looked amused. He looked angry.

Perseus looked so fierce, I took a step back.

He reluctantly put his sword back onto its holder. He had a look of frustration on his face.

"You, young lady." Posiedon thundered **(Sorry Zeus! I know that's your word but just this one time, please? Thank you)**. "You should keep those snide remarks to yourself."

"Oh right, because it was so brave of you to capture your enemies' daughter instead of facing them head on. Nice going, mister highness." I replied scathingly.

I don't know why I was so angry. I mean I know, I SHOULD be because of them kidnapping me but it was getting a little out of hand.

Posiedon opened his mouth to say something, probably giving Perseus the order to kill me, but there came another voice out of the shadows.

"If I may, your highness…" A snide voice spoke out of the shadows. It was the most evil one I had ever heard. The body of a huge man followed the voice. He was tall, very tall. About seven feet, with slick, oily, black hair, a sneering, pointed face and dark, evil black eyes."Perhaps our young princess here…" He bowed to me. I raised my eyebrows at that.

"…is simply a bit…aah distraught from her capture. Maybe her senses will return after some time in our dungeon." He finished.

**I'll stop there. We are going out tonight to have dinner. Gtg…**

**Please leave a review for me…It would be the best birthday gift for me. Please?**

**Ciao,**

**AnnaAvril**

**Random comment: The color of my iPod is blue:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(anonymous)I know. I'm so sorry. It's been a long time since I updated. I've been busy with a lot of school work and I can't tell you when I can update again. My exams are coming up and I've gotta study to keep up my grade…**

**So many blue iPods…hee hee….**

**Thanks for reviewing / favourting/ alerting my story…it means a lot to me….**

**Lolo ****(anonymous)****: Thanks for reviewing. **

**Veronique Ruthven: I'm sorry. It does seem like the movie when I re-read it but I did not have that in mind when I wrote this one. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ffsah1: I wish, that someone was Logan. Hee hee. And yes, the mystery guy was for reviewing:)**

**IFoundAPickle: Thanks:)…**

**Phillipfan24 ****(anonymous)****: Thanks for reviewing. I absolutely agree with you about Avril…**

**nancirulez: Thanks. Here's the next chap…**

**Resa Hemoor: I'm sorry about the OOC-ness of the characters. I really am. I'll keep the thing about Travis and Connor in my mind. Thanks for reviewing and the CC. Keep reviewing:)**

**LaughLoverCrystal: Thanks for reviewing…congrats on your new iPod…**

**nadine ****(anonymous)****: Thanks for reviewing again…**

**AnnabethChaserocks: Yep, you got it. Thanks for reviewing. My fav character is Annabeth too:).**

**B. B ****(anonymous)**** : Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Percy's POV:**

That stupid, little, cow…Hmph…She is SUCH a pain. I want to go and throw her off some cliff.

After Hades, told my father to order the guards to put the princess in the dungeon, she got all threatening on us. She told us that her mother would completely destroy Persia.

Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen. The people for Athens may be real, good in combat but they were still no match for us. They were mostly known for their brains, though.

Then Travis and Connor, our guards, came up to her to take her to the dungeon and she told them she knew how to walk and not to touch her. Travis and Connor, just laughed, took her elbows and took her to the punishment.

"Now, Percy-" My father began.

"I know. I know." I sighed. "I shouldn't have gone on this quest, I'm too inexperienced, too immature, they could've captured me and the whole thing could have backfired…"

"You got that right." Triton muttered.

I flashed my signature, deluxe death glare at him, before turning back to dad.

"Hmmm…That all could've happened, too. " He said, smiling at me. "But what matters most is that you completed the mission. Even though you did it without my permission, I still am very glad that you did so."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Really?" I asked.

"Truly." He walked towards the balcony. "Now, Athena can have her child if she provides me with the answers I need, or not. If she decides to invade Persia, we'll show her what true warriors are." He turned to smile at me, proudly.

"My dear, is that the best solution?" Amphitrite asked. "Perhaps, Perseus needs a bit more of some training."

I scowled at her.

I hated her. She hated me.

I wasn't Amphitrite's child. My mother had been Sally Jackson, who was a peasant in our land. My father had spent a few days with her and 'I' had been the result. She died while giving birth to me. Posiedon took me in and raised me to be the younger prince. Triton hated me for the same reason.

"No, my dear. I guess Percy has grown up to be a quite perfect son, for me…"

Amphitrite and Triton frowned. I smirked.

Aaah…it was so good to hear some praises about me, for a change. Maybe I'll just take a break. I should really go to that big store in the markets. The merchant's daughter, Rachel Elizabeth, strolls down there. I wouldn't mind meeting her.

"… Although a bit more practice, couldn't hurt him. Along with his Greek lessons, how are they going on, Percy?" Dad finished, picking me out of my day dream.

"Um…" The truth was, they were going horribly.

"They're going horribly, father." Triton announced.

I stared at the stupid brat, with my mouth open.

"Oh, is that so, Percy?" He asked.

"Um…maybe?" I mumbled.

"This won't do. I'll have, Hades find another tutor for you."

"Right." I hung my head.

"Well dear, there's one more thing I need to discuss with you…" Amphitrite said to my dad.

I walked out of the room, before she could say anything that would make my life miserable.

I ran smack into Grover and Nico, both of whom were standing right outside the corridor.

"How'd it go?" Grover asked.

"Not good…The princess says she doesn't know anything about any forges in her land, and she wouldn't tell us about it if she did, so Hades has ordered her to be kept in the dungeon until her mouth opens." I replied.

"And about your punishment?" Nico asked.

"I got off!" I grinned and held up my hand for a high-five. "Dad said he was really proud of me."

"That's great, man." Nico slapped my hand.

"Yeah, the bad part was that, my dear, lovely stepmum wants me to train more along with completing the nightmarish, Greek lessons." I frowned.

"Well, that's the truth." Grover said.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Uh…I mean practice makes perfect, right?" Grover edited.

"Right, Grover." I shook my head.

"I know, let's go the streets, there'll be something fun to do there." Nico suggested.

"I know something fun…" I said, thinking of someone named…

**I'm gonna leave it that. Can you guess the name of the person, Percy's gonna have some fun with?**

**So sorry, I know it's a suckish chapter.**

**Random Comment : I'm a proud owner of an Athena, Camp Half Blood T shirt. (My sis has Posiedon…)**

**Well, until the next time…**

**AnnaAvril**

**P.S. I just got my hands on Sims Medieval…Athena's kingdom is flourishing:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SORRY! I know, I've neglected this story for a unforgivably wrong time, but I had Writer's Block …Can you please forgive me?**

**I've finally gotten around to writing a new chapter with the help of my new BETA : RESA HEMOOR! Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Thanks Resa!**

**So…here we go, the next chapter of War and LOVE**:

Great, they've put me in _prison_. And those two, irritating Stoll brothers. I cannot believe my luck. (I knew Hera hated me, but geez…) Out of everybody in the whole castle to toss me in the dungeons, it had to be them.

What was that about secret forges? There are none in Athens, if there were—I would know.

Gosh, this is giving me a headache.

I turned around and sat on the small, uncomfortable bed.

This is just fan-freaking-tastic. Mom must be looking for me by now, and Luke as well! I wish Luke would come. He would let _me_have the honor of kicking their-

"Hey." Piper entered the room. She was looking as uncomfortable as my lumpy bed.

"What do you want?" I replied scathingly. Who knew? She could be a spy. Neither of the King's sons could be this

shrewd.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

"No." I said shortly, turning away pointedly.

"No need to be harsh. I was just being nice to you." She sounded affronted.

"Of course I don't need to be _harsh._After all, you just work for the man keeping me captive. Yes, you are one hundred percent correct, my behavior is completely unrequited."

"Because I'm here doesn't mean I support them! I have to work here, I need to support my family! Plus, some of the people here are rather….nice." She added the last part inaudibly. But I heard, and let out a little snort.

"What? You think that's funny that I have to work day and night?" She looked angry. But I didn't really care.

"_No._"

"Well, what? I thought you might be nice, but clearly I was wrong!" She stood up to leave.

"Well..." I paused. It wasn't in my nature to forgive and forget, nor was it in my persona to get buddy-buddy with someone who worked for the enemy. But there was something about Piper… "Sorry, I didn't mean it." I said gruffly.

She looked for a long moment. "Well, I suppose I can spare a few minutes of conversation."

She sat down next to me.

"So…" I began.

"So…what do you want to…talk about?" Piper replied awkwardly. I inwardly guessed that she was still trying to figure out if that was the only apology she was going to get out of me (and it was).

"Do you have any idea how long I'm going to be kept here?" I asked anxiously.

"None. I did walk by the throne room on the way here, but the King and Queen were talking in whispers. Poseidon's advisor—I forgot his name—was there as well." Piper seemed truly distressed over my plight, by now I figured that Piper was either an excellent actress who should get into theatre or completely sincere. I hoped for the latter.

As those opinions ran through my mind, I could feel my mood getting worse and worse. My eyes narrowed. I hadn't liked Amphitrite (like heck I'm going to call her 'Queen') from the second I'd seen her. She wasn't sly or intelligent or clever like the people of Athens. In fact, she seemed a bit thick in the head. But she wasn't dumb enough to not understand the power of money. The very mention of it could make people turn against life-long friends, relatives, siblings, and who knows what else?

"Could you do me a favor?" I finally said, after a long moment of thought.

"What favor?" She asked, a thin layer of suspicion over her kind tone. I suspected that it was mostly for show.

"Nothing big. Just…if you hear anything….anything at all—tell me about it!"

"You want me to eavesdrop on the King's conversation?" She raised her eyebrows so high, it looked like they were disappearing in her hair. "You know how much trouble that could get me in, after all, you are _royal_." I ignored the fact that she said 'royal' with a slight sneer.

"Yes. But I swear…I swear upon the River _Styx_ that no harm should befall you if you are caught." At least that was something I could be sure of. I'd be able to find a way to blackmail my captors, perhaps gaining my freedom in the process.

"Ah, that is a serious oath, is it not? What is it that you _Greeks _believe will happen if such an promise is broken? I believe it to be what you call eternal damnation. But I am not the expert on your foolish beliefs, that is the position that you hold." There, in the doorway, stood Prince Triton.

"Your Majesty," Piper curtsied, trying desperately to hide her surprise.

I stepped forward and straightened my back. Even slumping I was taller than him. A million insults burned at the tip of my tongue, but I withheld them and promised myself that I would use them on whatever deity was responsible for bringing me to this place.

Triton looked me over, once and then turned to Piper.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Um, it's Piper, your Highness. Piper Mclean? I was the one whom you asked to tend your horse, remember?" Piper said breathlessly.

"No, I don't, 'Piper.'?" Triton said.

"Triton." The harshness of my voice seemed to draw his attention to me.

Triton turned and smirked at me.

"Ah, Princess of Athens, you agree with me, do you not?"

"I may have, if it were not for the hypocrisy of the fact that—while you insult Piper's name—you yourself have one that, even said once, makes the dead turn over in their graves and—for perhaps the millionth time—wish that I would just die already!" It was not my best insult, simply crafted on the spot. But for some reason, I could almost imagine Triton's brother dying of amusement. I didn't know what had brought that image to mind, but it was rather fun to think about.

The young prince's gaze turned sour, but when he did not respond, I wondered if he had even understood. In the corner of my eye Piper's facial expression was caught between one of horror and laughter. I smiled. "Princess," Triton kissed my hand. I tugged my fingers away, disgusted. "It is not wise for you to speak like that." It was then that I recognized the steely glint in Triton's eyes. "But, whilst on the subject of names, may I ask what yours is?"

"It is not one that you need to know at the moment. You see, I'm still deciding between that and Tartarus." I replied. For a second, I could almost see Luke urging me to just tell this hog my name.

'Be wise,' Luke would shake his head. 'You always were hotheaded—the best warrior I know.' And, of course. 'Rip his head out of his royal arse for me, won't you?'

Triton turned an even darker shade of tomato red. Oh, I was enjoying this.

"You can call me Annabeth." I finally grumbled.

"_Annabeth_." The way he said my name caused me to throw up in my mouth a little. "A name so lovely that it almost rivals the beauty of its owner." He smiled at me, again and turned to Piper.

"You! Maid," He said with distaste, "Go tend to my rooms. _Now!_"

"Yes, your Majesty." Piper sent one pitying look my way, and then left.

"Now we may talk freely." Triton slyly smiled and closed the door.

"What's there to talk about?" I folded my arms, glaring.

"An offer." Triton replied. " A very interesting offer. Have a seat."

"No thanks. I like to stand." In truth, my legs were hurting and I was sore all over. There was nothing that I would have liked to do more than sit. But the second I had noticed there were only two available seats in the room, both on the now much-smaller bed, the exhaustion had magically fled from my body.

"Alright then," Triton said coyly. He had crafted a plan. Unfortunately for him, I would have one very soon.

I waited.

"Well?" I asked. "Let's cut to the chase then?"

"Not a woman of patience, are you? Never mind. That works for me." Triton said.

"The offer?" I prompted, suspicion lacing my voice with venom.

"Yeah, the offer goes something like this…" Triton obliged. "Your parents will know you're gone soon, will they not?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Unlike you, my mother has the common sense to watch out for her children—It's something we like to call maternal instinct, and I have no doubt that she knew of my absence within a half hour of my disappearance."

"As you know, their first suspect would be us. And, I feel obligated to mention that my father has already sent the news of your stay here as our guest."

"Guest?" I asked, my voice so cool and calculating that I saw Triton flinch. "The definition of 'guest' is: someone who willingly receives hospitality from someone else. My stay here has been neither willing nor hospitable, thank you very much."

"As I was saying…your mother would lead an attack on us and we would fight back. There would be a million casualties and…the ultimate winner would be us."

"Don't count the fallen until they've died." I said simply. "Overconfidence is your fatal flaw, Triton. Unless you realize that, it will be the downfall of both you and your people."

"I am simply stating a fact." He retorted. "My words are not overconfidence like you claim they are. They are truth,"

"Of course," I humored him, not once believing anything he said.

"So, there would be nothing left, and you'd be stuck here. I'm gonna offer you a deal, which will guarantee peace on both sides." He continued

"Let's hear it." I replied softly. The answer was one I was dreading, for I feared I already knew.

"Marry me."

**Just one thing :Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AnnaAvril presents another chapter of *ding ding ding* "War Or LOVE". I had so much fun, writing this chapter…Dunno why! Enjoy!**

**percabeth10197****: That's right. Keep on reading. *Spoiler Alert* Another one on your way *End of spoiler***

**percabeth-you know you love it**** :I was grossed out too, when I had this idea. But it was good for the story:) **

**braveryx11**** : Here's the next one…Thanks for reading!**

**Phillipfan24**** : Here you go…Thanks!**

**irisevelyn**** : Thanks!**

**pomy1594**** : Thanks!**

**nancirulez**** : Here's the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Sujaku28**** : I'll try to update faster, but you know…I'm a 10th grader…Lots of work to do… :) Thanks for reading!**

**AnnabethChaserocks**** : Don't worry. We ALL know its PERCABETH! P.S. Annabeth does rock!**

**ffsah1**** : Hey, thanks again!**

**bookluver07**** : Thanks for reading. I appreciate it :)**

**Thanks to all my lovely and encouraging reviewers! And a special one to Resa, for helping me with the dress (along with all the other stuff)! Actually, she wrote the dress part. You're gonna love it! Thnaks, Resa! You're awesome!**

Silence. That's all I heard.

After his "proposal", Triton had gone with: "Till tonight, my princess.", and a rather unpleasant kiss on the hand.

What a creeper.

I was left with my furiously beating heart (which wasn't—under any circumstances-from the kiss) and an extremely confused state of mind.

Triton expected me to marry him? Honestly, I could think of a million other things I would prefer. Jumping off a cliff, for example! Maybe even death by poison, but on the other hand, it would do a lot of good for the people of both kingdoms if I married him. The number of if there was a war, the number of casualties would most certainly be colossal.

But I was the daughter of Athena! Queen of Athens, and named for the goddess of wisdom herself! I wasn't just going to go around and do what other people ordered me too. I wanted to be selfish, and refuse Triton's oh-so-tempting offer, but I had to take actions that would ensure a better life for the people of my (okay, soon-to be-mine, technically) kingdom.

I had no freaking idea of what I was supposed to do! Marry Triton (gross) and save thousands of people from their undeserving death, or do I save myself from marrying that moron by kicking him in the face, next time I see him? So many questions, none of which I had the answers too.

As I was thinking, Piper entered the room carrying some sort of odd-shaped package.

"Phew, I thought he would never leave." Piper grunted, putting the package on the bed.

"You and me, both." I said, deciding to keep my personal opinions to myself. "What's this?"

"This…" Piper leaned in, grinning conspiringly. "Is your attire for tonight…"

"My what?" I almost shrieked (But I didn't). Prisoners weren't supposed to be let out in special _attire_, were they?

"Your dress, robe, gown, whatever you want to call it." Piper started unwrapping the package. I could glimpse something silvery blue through it.

"And why would I need a dress? Is this a special Persian thing?" I asked.

"Because, you're eating with the royal family tonight." Piper took the dress out…was she smirking? I couldn't fully see how the dress looked through all the cloth, but already I could tell that it was designed to make me look pretty, but the thought of eating with the royals, AND Triton, made me want to puke.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Prince Triton requested for you to be present there, and how could the Queen refuse her precious' request?" Piper beckoned me over, so I could put it on and so she could make sure it fit.

"That is sickening!" I walked over to her and she held it out for me.

"You know, I've always been into dressing people up. It's fun." Piper sounded really happy and excited for some reason(She was enjoying my suffering way more than she should.)

I shrugged listlessly. Piper urged me to the adjoining small bathroom, where I bathed, and from the other side of the door she instructed me on how to put on the dress.

To describe the whole ordeal in one word: Horrible.

The only thing worse than being kidnapped and placed under your enemies noses' at all times is being kidnapped and placed under your enemies noses' while wearing a dress. Urgh!

I came out, and before Piper said anything, she combed through my rambunctious curls, styling them in a way so elegant that I didn't bother trying to mentally memorize her actions.

"You look stunning!" Piper clapped her hands together and squealed. "As rude as Triton is, he does have good taste."

"Triton picked it out for me?" I asked, suddenly disgusted by the soft fabric, which was softer than silk against my skin.

"I know, but before you judge the dress, just look at yourself."

She walked me over to the lone, full-length mirror in the corner, which reflected the lonely room back faithfully, that is until I came into view. I never thought that I could be considered beautiful, but the mirror seemed to explode when I came into sight.

"Look." Piper said softly, touching one blond curl with her fingers.

The dress was sleeveless, tying around my neck with two black cords, it was low backed and gathered in two places. Once in the front, in the middle bottom of my ribcage, and next at the dresses low back, at the end of my tailbone. The clever designing caused the dark blue fabric, which just barely touched the floor, to fall around me in waves like a waterfall. Every time I took a step, the dark blue fabric shimmered so brightly in the dim light that I almost feared what would happen in the bright lanterns of Persia's dining hall, or possibly the sun. My tan skin glowed from my recent bath and, of course, Pipers arduous scrubbing.

My hair was tied up in a elegant and complicated knot, which let loose a few curls that kept flying into my face. I supposed I looked good, no not good…agonizingly beautiful, but I couldn't fret over it too much, I had other, more pressing matters hand, oh, you know, with my possible _marriage_ and all!

"Now, you'll just have to wait for someone to escort you to the dining hall, okay? I've got to leave." Piper said.

"Alright. Thanks, Piper." I said.

Piper looked shocked for a moment (probably surprised how I could be all grumpy and sulky one second and a well-mannered girl the next), but smiled at me and left.

I suppose Piper and I could've been friends. She really was good.

-Line Break-

"Come on, Princess. We haven't got the whole day." One of those Stoll brothers peeked in.

"Not you two again!" I moaned, irritably. "Go away"

"Yes and no." The other one popped in. He (was it Connor?) grinned. "No, we won't go away. And yes, it's us, and don't you look lovely!" I choked on bile while they burst into laughter.

"Now, let's go before Prince Triton suspects us of having troubled his lovely lady." Said Travis, or at least I thought it was him.

"Does everyone know about that?" I asked as we started down the corridor.

"Oh course, how could they not?" Conner sniggered.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

When we entered the dining room, it was as spectacular as the throne room, which was saying something. I'm not gonna bore you with all that architectural stuff (though, personally, _I _don't find it boring.

There was a huge table in the middle, around which lots of people were sitting.

I recognized a few of them. At the head of the table sat King Poseidon. Amphitrite was sitting on his left, and Triton was sitting next to her.

He stood up when I entered, came over to me and offered me his arm. I glared for awhile and then took it grudgingly. He motioned to the empty chair on his left, and I took it quickly.

Perseus sat on Poseidon's right and a pretty girl, with striking red hair, sat next to him, directly in front of me. Now that I looked at him closely, I had to admit he was far more handsome than his brother.

It was rather hard to concentrate on people with that delicious food in front of me, I hadn't eaten all that much today, but I still saw an odd looking advisor and a boy who looked exactly the same, sitting with us too.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Triton smiled at me. For the fiftieth time this day, I tasted something bitter.

I forced a smile at him, too and started checking out the food and the architecture…alright, mainly the architecture.

"Now, as our special guest has joined us. You may begin." The king said.

We all started eating, and I took extra care not to look at anybody. Although it was hard to ignore the girl in front of me, who was hanging at Perseus's every word, and Triton, who kept giving me knowing smiles.

"So, Princess of Athens, what do you think of our cuisine? Satisfied?" Poseidon asked.

"Manageable, but I've tasted better." I replied.

"I'm sure you have." Perseus muttered. The girl next to him snickered.

I narrowed my eyes at both of them, ready to throw their words back at them, but thought better of it.

So it went on for a while…Triton or Poseidon kept asking me questions and I kept answering them snidely. I was really getting irritated at the red-headed girl. She was making me angry with her pitiful looks at me, I did _not _need _anyone's _pity.

"I hope you've decided about my offer, Princess." Triton whispered to me."Because it's time."

"Time for what?" I asked nervously.

"Excuse me, everyone. I have a very special announcement." He said.

Triton took my hand (I was holding a fork, and I missed a bite of some odd looking sea creature that might've been wiggling a bit. Damn,) and stood up.

No, no, no…not now!

"So, my dear Annabeth, will you marry me?" Triton smiled really wide.

Every one stopped eating, and looked at me.

What should I do? "Um…I…" _No!No!No! _My mind screamed.

I was saved the necessity of answering the question, when a guard ran in."Your majesty, we've caught an Athenian in our territory."

Oh My Gods! "Who?"

Everyone looked at me, but I couldn't stop myself, "It could be a friend of mine!" Not an ordinary friend, I knew, and somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I knew who it was…

Poseidon stood up. "Where? Bring him!" He thundered, the high dome making his words echo.

And I thought that Athenians were showoffs.

"Yes, your Highness."

Almost at once, five more guards came in flanking a heartbreakingly familiar face…

**It's guessing time! Take your pick!**

**New obsession: Ankle Boots!**

**Random Comment: I love Fang! And I hate Angel, and Dylan!**

**P.S. When's Nevermore coming out? The EXACT date, anyone?**


End file.
